my pervert evil
by astia morichan
Summary: Sungmin yang sangat membenci anak dari teman eomma nya, yang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti Iblis di matanya. Harus dengan terpaksa satu rumah dengan anak evil itu- Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan kedeppan. Akankah Sungmin bertahan dalam kungkungan setan pervert itu? Lets Read/ KyuMin/ YAOI/FULL NC THIS CHAP/ RNR PLEASE/CHAP6 up/"nghhhh"/"eh? Kenapa ada suara aneh yah
1. Chapter 1

Author: Astia Morimoto

Title: My Pervert Evil

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and his parents. And this fict always be mine.

Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat membenci anak dari teman Oemma nya, yang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti Iblis di matanya. Harus dengan terpaksa satu rumah dengan anak evil itu- Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan kedeppan. Akankah Sungmin bertahan dalam kungkungan setan pervert itu? Lets Read

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL DLL

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

And other pairing

a/n : heechul sama Leeteuk di sini GS yah ! semoga suka

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Huft,, sungguh menyebalkan sekali" seorang namja imut tengah menggerutu pelan, bibirnya yang berbentuk shape 'M' kini mengerucut sebal.

"Tak bisakah dia membuatku sekali saja tenang? Apakah harus berurusan lagi dengan namja gila itu? Selama satu bulan, Hell yeah,, akan sulit bagiku" Namja ini terus menggerutu di mejanya, tanpa menyadari seseorang bermata onyx menatapnya tajam.

"Oemma benar-benar menyebalkan, kenapa di dunia ini harus namja itu? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Donghae saja? Aish,, menyebalkan" Namja imut itu kini mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

*Sreett*

Suara bangku bergeser terdengar jelas, dan gerakan sesorang tengah duduk di sebelah namja imut itu. Sepertinya namja imut ini benar-benar tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari oranng yang ada di sampainya.

"Ya Tuhan, Lindungilah aku. Semoga saja setan itu menjauh dariku" Namja imut itu, kini menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya, semacam berdo'a dengan khusyu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai setan itu mengganggu hidupku selama sebulan ke depan" Namja imut itu, terus bermonolog sendiri dengan do'anya. Tanpa Ia sadari seseorang yang ada di sampingnya, tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Ehmm.." Seseorang yang tepat di sebelah Namja imut itu berdehem cukup keras, yang membuat Namja imut itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah cukupkah mengataiku? Dan sudah selesaikah kau berdo'a, Hyung?" Namja tinggi yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah berada di samping namja imut itu- Sungmin menatap garang Sungmin, yang kini tengah menelan salivanya takut.

"K-Kyu, se-sejak ka-kapan?" dengan tergagap Sungmin bertanya pada namja jangkung nan tampan itu- Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sejak tadi, Hyung" dengan nada datar Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ka-.."

"Ya,, aku mendengar semuanya, Hyung. Dan jika kau sudah mengerti mari kita pulanng, dan selesaikan urusan kita ini" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin, dan langsung menarik namja imut itu keluar dari kelasnya. Memang benar, bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjemput Sungmin di kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Tepat sejak Kyuhyun pindah , untuk tinggal di rumah Sungmin karna keputusan Oemma Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu dekat dengan Sungmin. Pulang bersama, dan melakukan semua hal bersama. Semua dilakukan sesuai keinginan Oemma Sungmin. Tentu saja, Eomma Sungmin menitipkan Putranya pada Kyuhyun yang selaku anak dari sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

*Flashback*

"Oemma, kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku untuk ikut ke Jepang bersama mu? Ayolah Oemma, aku sangat ingin kesana. Sangat tidak adil, jika aku tidak di ajak. Sementara Sungjin kau bawa. Ayolah, Oemma bawa aku" seorang namja nan imut, kini tengah merajuk pada Oemmanya.

"Tidak bisa, sungmin-ah. Kau harus tetap di Seoul, ingat sekolahmu. Kau harus rajin belajar, mid test akhir hanya sebentar lagi, Chagi"Oemma Sungmin- Leeteuk mengusap pelan rambut anaknya.

"Ajak aku Oemma, jebal. Kau tahukan, jika aku takut diam sendiri di rumah"

"Maka dari itu, Oemma sudah meminta Kyu untuk menemanimu. Selama satu bulan kedepan. Dia akan menjagamu, chagi. Heechull juga, sudah memberinya izin" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, menatap putranya, yang tengah membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"MWO? KYUHYUN? CHO KYUHYUN?" Leeteuk hanya mengganguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Oemma, aku bisa gila bila bersamanya. Dia sangat menyebalkan, tampangnya saja seperti malaikat. Padahal tampangnya setan pervert" Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya, di depan dadanya. Menandakan dia sangat tidak setuju, dengan keputusan Oemmanya ini.

"keputusan Oemma, sudah bulat chagi. Kau tak bisa membantahnya. Kyuhyun akan menjagamu" Leeteuk meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mencoba memikirkan nasibnya untuk satu bulan ke depan.

"Aku bisa gila, jika bersamanya dalam satu bulan" Kini sungmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

*Flashback Off*

.

.

.

"Kya,, lepaskan aku Cho !" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana,, eoh? Sakit Kyu, lepas" Sungmin terus mencoba melepaskan gengaman Kyuhyun. Walau pada akhirnya, sungmin tak bisa melepasnya.

"Diam dan Ikut aku, kita sudah sampai di rumah mu, Lee Sungmin. Buka matamu baik-baik"

"Arraseo, aku tahu ini rumahku. Dan kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Diam, dan tetap ikuti aku" Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin kasar, melewati tangga. Menuju lantai dua rumah mewah ini.

*Brakk*

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin kasar di sebuah king size, yang ada di kamar Sungmin.

"Appo, bisakah kau tak kasar padaku. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Setidaknya, sopanlah sedikit padaku. Aku Hyung mu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka. Sementara Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap sangar Sungmin.

*Bruk*

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh Sungmin, bisa dikatakan kini Kyuhyun tengah menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berat bodoh, menyingkir dariku Tuan Cho !" Sungmin mencoba memberontak, untuk lepas dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, itu tidak terjadi.

"_Ya Tuhan,, lindungilah hamba mu ini, semoga,,-"_

Belum sempat Sungmin selesai berdo'a dalam hatinya, kini sesuatu yang lembut tengah menempel pas di bibir Sungmin. Yah,, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencoba menekankan bibirnya pada Sungmin, dan mulai melumat bibir plum itu. Sementara Sungmin, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini pada dirinya. Dan Kyuhyun, semakin menjadi melumat bibir plum menggoda itu. Kyuhyun terus menekan tenguk Sungmin, untuk membalas ciumannya. Mulai menjilat-jilat bibir atas dan bawah namja mungil itu, secara bergantian. Seraya meminta akses untuk mengeksplorasi semuanya. Sementara Sungmin, yang kini tetap bungkam, karna masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Hanya diam.

"nghh,,.." tanpa Ia sadari, Sungmin mendesah pelan dan mulai menikmati ciuman hangat Kyuhyun. Memberikan izin pada Kyuhyun, untuk mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di rongga hangatnya. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Dengan secepat kilat, kyuhyun memasukan lidah. Mengabsen semua yang ada dalam rongga hangat namja imut ini.

"ngh..,," Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mendesah pasrah, tapi sepertinya Ia sudah mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini.

'_Mwo? Apa benar ini terjadi? Kyaaa,, pabbo kenapa aku menikmatinya'_

Sungmin mulai berontak dalam ciuman itu, yang membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan pangutannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Micheseo" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, menjauhkan jaraknya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya menghukummu Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengusap Jejak saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai akan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sangat harus di sayangkan kembali, ini terjadi.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, dan kembali menindih namja imut itu.

"Aku akan menghukum mu lebih dari tadi" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, di telinga Sungmin. Yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"_**Ya Tuhan, aku mohon. Kali ini lindungi aku"**_

T.B.C

Next Or Del?

_**Jiakakak, ntah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba keluar. Akkhirnya terciptalah ide abal nan gaje kaya gini.**_

_**Review di tunggu yah...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Astia Morimoto

Title: My Pervert Evil

Rate: M ( NC)

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and his parents. And this fict always be mine.

Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat membenci anak dari teman Oemma nya, yang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti Iblis di matanya. Harus dengan terpaksa satu rumah dengan anak evil itu- Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan kedeppan. Akankah Sungmin bertahan dalam kungkungan setan pervert itu? Lets Read

**WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL , Bahasa Maksa (?)**

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

And other pairing

a/n : sungjin di sini tetep jdi adik sungmin, walaupun eomma nya leeteuk/ demi apa ngawur/ Demi apa ini NC pertama aku dong. Aku kira fisrt NC bakal yang you last in my life atau vampire world. Ternyata yang jadi NC pertama aku tuh fict ini. Demi apa NC aku udah buat sekuat tenaga (?) ngures otak dll. Jadi mohon di maafkan, kalo NC nya gak hot. Dan tolong beri komentar tentang NC nya yah,, /tebar kembang bareng KyuMin/

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"_Minnie-ah, kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Dia dua tahun di bawahmu" seorang yeoja yang masih sangat cantik, menyuruh putra manisnya untuk berjabat tangan dengan bocah kecil yang berumur 7 tahun – Cho Kyuhyun._

"_ne, kenalkan aku Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung" Teriak bocah kecil nan imut itu senang. Dengan segera Sungmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun._

"_Ne, aku Cho Kyuhyun Minnie-ah" Bocah bernam Cho Kyuhyun itu menjabat uluran tangan Sungmin, dan tersenyum cukup manis. Ah,, bukan tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri, dan dengan cepat melepas uluran tangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bersembunyi di belakang Umma nya._

"_Kau menakutkan, Kyu" _

"_Waeyo, chagi" seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, menghampiri Sungmin._

"_Kyu menakutkan Heechul Ajhuma" Sungmin mengadu pada yeoja itu- yang adalah Ibu Kyuhyun sendiri._

"_Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Heechul langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menyeringai menatap Sungmin._

"_Kyu" sekali lagi, Heechul memanggil anaknya itu._

"_Mwo, eomma?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Heechul, dengan tatapan datar._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Hyung mu?"_

"_Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, Eomma. Aku hanya berjabat tangan, dan tersenyum pada Minnie Hyung" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dengan seringaiannya._

"_Benarkah itu, Minnie?" Heechul kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Leeteuk._

"_Ne, tapi senyum Kyu sangat menakutkan Ahjuma. Dia seperti akan memakanku" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan polos Sungmin. Ralat, bukan tersenyum melainkan menyeringai._

"_Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, chagi. Kyuhyun itu sangat manis" Leeteuk ikut berbicara dan mencoba menenagkan Sungmin._

"_Baiklah, kalian bersenang-senang lah berdua. Eomma akan membuatkan minuman, dan cemilan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Appa kalian akan datang" Heechul kembali berbicara, dan menarik Leeteuk untuk menjauh dari bocah kecil itu._

"_Hyung, kenapa kau takut padaku" Kyuhyun kembali mendekat pada Sungmin, dan jangan lupakan apa yang Ia sembunyika di belakang tangannya._

"_Kau menakutkan jika tersenyum" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, ketika menatap Kyuhyun._

"_Hyung, coba lihat aku" Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Sungmin untuk melihatnya. Jangan lupakan benda yang tadi Ia sembunyikan, sudah ada di depan wajahnya._

"_Hyung, lihat aku" karena kesal, Sungmin pun berbalik pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Justru yang terlihat oleh Sungmin, adalah seeokor kecoa yang yang sudah mati digenggam oleh Kyuhyun._

"_Kyaaaa,, menjijikan. Jauhkan itu dari ku" Sungmin kembali berteriak setelah, melihat kecoa itu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa keras._

"_hahhaha, aku berikan ini untuk mu, Hyung. Ambil lah" Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan kecoa itu, pada wajah Sungmin. Setelah itu melemparnya pada Sungmin, dan kecoa itu berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin._

"_huahhh,, menjijikan.. cepat ambil kecoa ini dalam bajuku, Kyu. Kyaa,,," Sungmin terus menjerit histeris, mencoba mengeluarkan kecoa yang ada dalam baju nya._

_Itu adalah awal, pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tahu kah, kalian. Bukan hanya Itu saja yang Sungmin alami. Melainkan banyak hal yang menurutnya menjadi nasib buruk setelah bertemu Kyuhyun. Setiap hari, kyuhyun akan menemui Sungmin dan mengerjainya macam-macam. Ketika sungmin masuk Junior High, grade 2. Sungmin sudah sangat berbahagia, karena bisa menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sungguh, sangat di sayangkan. Kyuhyun loncat kelas, dan satu kellas dengan Sungmin. Terjadilah berbagai kejadian yang cukup mengerikan bagi Sungmin di setiap hidupnya. Katak, tikus, kadal, kecoa dan sebangsanya selalu menghampiri Sungmin dari awal berjumpa dengan Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Itu yang menjadi alasan cukup Kuat, bahwa Sungmin sangat membenci keberadaan Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

"Akh,,..." Sungmin melenguh pelan, ketika seorang namja yang ada di atasnya-Kyuhyun menghisap lehernya. Membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Akh,, Je-jebal Kyu" Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, ketika Kyuhyun terus menghujani lehernya dengan ciumannya.

"Nikmati, dan diam saja Hyung. Ini adalah hukuman untukmu, karena mengataiku" Kyuhyun mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin yang sekarang terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Ngh,, Kyu,, Akh,, Le-lepaskan aku" Sungmin seperti terkena serangan listrik, ketika tangan Kyuhyun berhasil masuk dalam bajunya. Memelintir pelan nipple Sungmin.

"ouhh,, K-Kyu,," Sungmin terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencoba menjauh dari sentuhan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya, Sungmin menikmati semua yang evil ini berikan.

Entah dengan cara apa, kemeja Sungmin yang tadinya hanya terbuka sedikit. Tiba-tiba sudah terlepas dari tubuh mulusnya.

"Aku sudah sangat menantikan ini, Hyung. Ternyata Dugaan ku benar-benar tepat" Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung menghisap nipple Sungmin dengan mulutnya. Membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan.

"Akh,, K-Kyu,, oouh,," Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun, memberi isyarat supaya Kyuhyun menghisap nipple nya lebih. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai di tengah isapannya. Setelah puas dengan nipple Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menatap namja yang ada di bawahnya ini.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya, Hyung" Kyuhyun berbisik sedukif, dan menjilat telinga Sungmin pelan.

"Akhh, A-Ahni" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak bertemu dengan onyx milik Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kau menikmatinya, Hyung" Kyuhyun meremas junior Sungmin, yang masih tertutupi oleh celananya.

"Ouh,, K-Kyu Jebal,, eungh.."

"Katakan, Hyung" tangan Kyuhyun terus meremas junior Sungmin, sementara bibirnya tak tinggal diam untuk melukis kiss mark di setiap tubuh bagian atas Sungmin.

"eungh,, cepat dan lakukan Kyu" dengan wajah bersemu merah, Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan menciumnya kasar. Melumat bibir Kyuhyun perlahan. Mungkin karena sudah terlanjur Horny, sungmin sudah pasrah memberikan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin jika Ia mastubrasi sendiri. -,,- /maunya author sebenernya/

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Hyung" Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Ya ! Ky-,,.Hmpttt" belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas.

"Ngh,, Kyu" Sungmin melengguh nikmat, ketika kembali merasakan jemari Kyuhyun yang sudah bermain di nipple kanannya. Kyuhyun terus memanjakan Sungmin dengan lembut. Tangannya yang semula diam di nipple Sungmin, kini beralih untuk melepaskan celana Sungmin. Sampai Sungmin full naked. French kiss masih terus Ia lakukan, mungkin supaya Sungmin tidak menyadari apa yang tengah tangan nakalnya lakukan.

"Ouh,, Asshh,,.. Shh,,.. Kyu" Sungmin mendesah pelan, di sela-sela ciumannya. Tentu saja, karena kini junor nya tengah di manjakan oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terus mengocok Junior Sungmin, semantara tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk,,...-

"Akhh,,.." Sungmin menjerit keras, ketika merasakan sesuatu menyodok hole sempitnya.

"Tahanlah" Kyuhyun kembali menyodokan dua jarinya dalam hole Sungmin, dan sungmin kembali menjerit.

"Akkhh,, A-Appo Kyu" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Tahanlah hanya sebentar, chagi" dan Kyuhyun kembali menambahkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"Kyaaa..." Sungmin berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menyodok hole Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"Move" Sungmin memberikan isyarat agar Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya dalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang sangat menggoda. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun memajukan jarinya dalam hole sempit milik Sungmin.

"Ouhh,, Ashh,, Kyu,, Deeperr...,, shh...,," Sungmin menggeliat tak karuan, ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan prostat sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, melihat Sungmin yang sudah hampir cum.

"Deepphh,, ouhh.. kyu.,,," Sungmin terus berteriak tak karuan, ketika Kyuhyun terus menyodok hole nya dengan jarinya, dan mengocok junior nya.

"ouhh,, K-Kyuu,, Akhh,,.."

*Crott*

Cairan Sungmin keluar membasahi jari-jari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melumuri cairan cum Sungmin pada hole Minnie bunny nya.

"hah,, hah,," dengan nafas tak beraturan, sungmin terkulai lemas di atas ranjangnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, tengah membuka semua pakaiannya, dan kini tengah full naked seperti Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya, ketika Kyuhyun kembali menindihnya.

'_Ya Tuhan, Apalagi ini? Belum cukupkah? Andwaee,,,'_

"kali ini giliranku, Hyung" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif, dan kembali menjilat telingan Sungmin. Menggesakan juniornya yang sudah menegang, pada junior Sungmin yang sudah lemas (?).

"Akhhh,, Mwoyahh?" Sungmin kembali mendesah, ketika Little Cho terus menekan juniornya.

"Aku akan memiliki mu seutuhnya Hyung" junior Sungmin kembali menegang akibat ulah Kyuhyun, dan Little Cho-nya itu.

"Akhh,, Kyuu" Kyuhyun kembali menghujani tubuh Sungmin dengan ciumannya, membuat banyak tanda di semua tubuh mulus Sungmin.

"Bersiaplah, Hyung" Kyuhyun menaikan kaki sungmin dan mempersiakan 'Little Cho' pada hole Sungmin, dan tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung,.-

*Jleb*

"kyaaaa,, Hiks,, A-Appo" Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras, ketika 'Little Cho'yang berukuran cukup besar itu sudah tertanam sempurna dalam hole Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin, bagaikan di belah dua ketika Little Cho terus berusaha masuk pada hole sempitnya.

"A-Appo,, K-yu.."

"bertahanlah sebentar, minnie" Kyuhyun mendiamkan junior nya dalam hole Sungmin.

"Move, bergeraklah Kyu" ucap Sungmin dengan lirih.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut, Chagi" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, perlahan. Hole Sungmin terus menjepit Little Cho yang mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam (?)

"Akh,, Kyu.. sssh,,.." Sungmin kembali mendesah tak karuan, ketika Kyuhyun mempercepat sodokannya pada hole Sungmin.

"ouh,, Kyu.. Faster,,, akh.. fuck..ashhh,,.." sungmin mengumpat tak karuan, meminta Kyuhyununtuk masuk lebih dalam,,

"ouhh,, Min,, ah.. ini enak sekali,, shh,, ah,, sempit Min,," Kyuhyun terus meyodokan juniornya lebih dalam. Tangannya yang menganggur Ia gunakan untuk mengocok Junior Sungmin yang mulai berkedut.

"ouhh,, Kyu,, faster,, shh,,," Sungmin terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya, sungguh Ia ingin sekali cepat cum.

"Akh,, sempit Min,," Kyuhyun terus menyodokan juniornya, ketika Ia sudah menemukan prostat sungmin.

"Akh,, Kyuhhh.. There,, oushh"

"Akh,, Minnh,, sempit,, shhh.." Kyuhyun terus menambah keras sodokannya ketika Sudah menemukan prostat sensitive Sungmin.

"Deepperr,, sshh.." Sungmin terus meminta lebih, ketika Kyuhyun terus menghajar prostat miliknya.

"ouhh,, Kyu,, shh,, Akh,, jebalhh.." junior Sungmin sudah berkedut, ketika tangan Kyuhyun masih mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Akhh,, Kyuuhhh,, jebal,, aku ing-akhh,, keluar,, shhh" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada hole Sungmin. Dan ,,-

"Akh,, Kyu / Min"

*Crott*

Cairan cum Sungmin keluar membasahi perutnya sendiri, dan tangan Kyuhyun. Sementara hole nya penuh dengan cairan cum milik Kyuhyun.

"hah,, hah,," Sungmin sudah kembali terkulai lemas di atas ranjangnya, dan Kyuhyun jatuh disamping tubuhnya. Memeluk sungmin dengan sangat posesive.

"Ming Hyung, kau benar-benar hebat" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, dan pelukannya semakin mengerat pada tubuh Sungmin. Sementara sungmin hanya mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya.

'_Kyaaa,, Ya Tuhan,, ini benar-benaar terjadi. Aku melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana nasib ku sebulan kedepan nanti?'_

"Hyung,, satu ronde lagi ne" seperti panggilan dari neraka, tubuh sungmin mulai negang kembali.

"Akhh,, adwaeeeehh,,sshh" dan Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot hole Sungmin. Tentu saja, sejak tadi Little Cho masih belum Ia keluarkan. Mungkin akan banyak sekali ronde yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan pada Hyungnya malam ini.

'_tak pernah ku bayangkan jika setiap hari harus seperti ini. Ya Tuhan lindungilah aku selama sebulan'_

T.B.C

_**Huffttt,, demi apa sumpah panassss,,, keringet dingin bersatu,,, dohh../kipas-kipas/ huahhh,, eothe? Jelek kah? /gelindingan bareng Kyu/ **_

**Chap satu aku bener-bener gak nyangka bakal di riview sampai 53 reader,, jeongmal gomawo untuk yang review.. semoga NC nya sama sekali tidak mengecewakan, /doa bareng KyuMin/ yoshh,, di tunggu Review selanjutnya..**

**Gomawo semua yang udh rievews,, all reader,, guestt,, and all silent reader.. *tebar kembang ke semua reader* gomawo juga yang udah fav ceritanya, dan jangan lupa review lagi..**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Astia Morimoto

Title: My Pervert Evil

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and his parents. And this fict always be mine.

Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat membenci anak dari teman Oemma nya, yang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti Iblis di matanya. Harus dengan terpaksa satu rumah dengan anak evil itu- Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan kedeppan. Akankah Sungmin bertahan dalam kungkungan setan pervert itu? Lets Read

**WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL , Bahasa Maksa (?)**

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

And other pairing

a/n : sungjin di sini tetep jdi adik sungmin, walaupun eomma nya leeteuk/ demi apa ngawur/ maaf kalo NC nya kemarin rada maksa,, ;-; kemarin Kyuhyun ngelakuin 'itu' sama Sungmin atas dasar cinta kok. Jadi tenang aja.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar mengangumkan. Akhirnya kau, menjadi milik ku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku sudah sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, aku mengerjaimu. Supaya kau memperhatikan ku, Hyung" seorang namja yang kini tengah memeluk erat possesive namja mungil yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Saranghae, Minnie Hyung. Jeongmal saranghae, 1 bulan ini tak akan ku sia-siakan" namja itu- Kyuhyun mengecup pelan, bibir plum milik Hyungnya- sungmin. Dan mulai menutup matanya, untuk mencapai dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari, mulai menerobos masuk melalu celah-celah jendela yang ada di kamar ini. Membuat seorang namja mungil itu- Sungmin, menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Akh,, tubuhku seperti remuk" Sungmin bergumam pelan, dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Tapi sayang sekali, sesuatu menghentikannya lagi.

"Mwo? Si-siapa yang memeluk ku?" Sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, ketika melihat sepasang lengan memeluknya posesive.

'Kyyaaaa,, Omona Kyuhyun. Ja-jadi yang kemarin itu benar-benar nyata. Ah,, pasti tidak mungkin' Sungmin memebendung teriakannya, ketika melihat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Tidak mungkin, jika Ia harus membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

"Pasti kemarin hanya mimpi, baiklah itu hanya mimpi. Mungkin juga, Kyuhyun hanya tak sengaja ketiduran di kamarku" Sungmin mencoba berfikiran positive, dan mulai mejauhkan tangan Kyuhyun. Mencoba berdiri dari tidurnya.

"kenapa lengket sekali, dan Akh,,, Appoo" Sungmin mencoba berdiri, dan tiba-tiba saja bagian bawahnya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Akh,, Appo.. Aku tak bisa berdiri" Sungmin kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya, di samping Kyuhyun.

"Huftt,, tubuhku kenapa lengket dan bau sekali?" Sungmin mencoba melihat tubuhnya, yang terasa sangat aneh, dan-,,

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,,,,,, omonaaa,,,,, kemarin itu nyataaa" Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras, ketika melihat tubuhnya yang tak terbungkus sehelai kain pun. Dengan segera Sungmin mengambil selimut yang di pakai Kyuhyun, untuk menutup semua tubuhnya. Sungguh sangat di sayangkan kembali, ternyata Sungmin sudah membangunkan setan yang tertidur.

"kenapa berteriak, Hyung? Berisik" Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba terdiam. Tubuhnya terus bergerak mundur sampai terbentur dengan bantal yang ada di atasnya, terpojok di sudut ranjangnya.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, Kyu" Dengan wajah bersemu merah, mengingat apa yang telah Ia lakukan kemarin. Sungmin mencoba bicara sebisa mungkin dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan rasa penasaran, dengan berat hati Kyuhyun harus membuka matanya yang dari tadi terpejam untuk melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Waeyo?" merasa di tatapi dengan pandangan lapar, sungmin bertanya dengan takut.

"Ahni Hyung, kemarin kau benar-benar sangat hebat" Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, ketika melihat wajah Sungmiin yang sudah merah padam.

"Mwo? A-Aku Ta-Tak mengerti maksudmu Cho" Sungmin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ketika Kyuhyun terduduk dan mulai mendekati Sungmin yang ada di sudut ranjang.

"Mwo?"

"Masa kau lupa, Hyung? Kemarin kita melakukannya sampai 7 ronde. Kau benar-benar hebat" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sungmin.

'_Mwo? 7 Ronde? Pantas saja tubuhku remuk seperti ini, dan bokongku sangat sakit'_

"Kau pasti berbohong kan, Kyu? Lebih baik kita ke sekolah, kita sudah terlambat" Dengan ragu, sungmin mulai berdiri dari duduknya, menyibakkan semua selimutnya yang membalut tubuh nakednya. Tentu saja hal itu, mengundang seorang Cho harus menelan salivanya.

"Hyung, kau membuatku kembali horny. Apa kau sengaja ?"

"Akhh,, A-Appo. Aish,, apa yang kau maksud Kyu?" dengan langkah tertatih menahan sakit, Sungmin mencoba melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya lapar.

"Kau pura-pura, atau memang sengaja menggodaku? Lihat tubuh mu, Hyung" Kyuhyun tetap menelan salivanya dengan berat. Sungguh, pemandangan seperti ini membuat sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya mengeras kembali.

Sungmin pun mencoba melihat tubuhnya dan-,

'Aigoo,, aku lupa kalau sekarang full naked. Lebih baik menjauh, dari pada harus menjadi santapannya'

"Ah,, aku lupa Kyu" dengan polosnya sungmin segera berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

"Ya ! Hyung,,, jangan kabur dariku" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang full naked tentunya, mengetuk pintu yang ada di kamar mandi.

"Aish,, benar-benar sakit. Sakit sekali, apa aku kuat berjalan hingga ke sekolah nanti? Dan bercak ungu ini, terlihat jelas di sekitar leherku. Aishh,, menyebalkan" sungmin terus bermonolog sendiri tanpa mengubris ketukan pintu yang terdengar sangat jelas dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung ! bukalah, kau sudah terlanjur membuatku horny. Bertanggung jawablah, Hyung" Kyuhyun terus berteriak, sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, yang di dalamnya terdapat Sungmin.

"Berisik, Kyu. Kau mandilah, sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat sekolah"

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama saja, Hyung ! Ayolah, buka pintunya" Kyuhyun kembali menggedor pintu kamar mandi, sementara Sungmin asyik membersihkan tubuhnya di guyuran shower.

"mandi bersamanya sama saja dengan memberikan tubuhku lagi. Lagi pula kemarin sudah 7 ronde, tidak puaskah? Errr, tubuhku juga masih sakit" Sungmin terus membersihkan tubuhnya, membalurnya dengan sabun wewangian yang Ia pakai.

"Hyung,... Aishh,, terpaksa aku melakukannya sendiri" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, dan mulai meninggalkan kamar mandi sungmin. Tentu saja kembali ke dalam kamarnya, dan membersihkan tubuhnya, dan satu lagi,- melakukan mastrubasi sendiri. Ckckck, kasihan sekali kau Cho..

.

.

.

"Ahh,, segarnya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku juga sudah tampan. Tapi tetap saja bokongku masih sakit, ah,, appoo" Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, menyelusuri tangganya untuk sarapan paginya. Penampilannya kali ini terpaksa harus seperti orang sakit, padahal ini bukan musim dingin. Seragam sekolahnya dan Blazzer tetap Ia pakai seperti biasa, tapi harus dengan terpaksa Sungmin menggunakan syal untuk menutupi lehernya.

"Hyung, jangan kau tutupi" Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang asyik memakan rotinya, tengah menatap sungmin yang masih berjalan tertatih ke bawah.

"wae? Itu semua ulahmu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, setelah Ia sampai di ruang makan. Duduk dengan manis dan mulai menyatantap sarapan paginya.

"mereka semua harus tahu, bahwa kau milik ku"

*Deg

Deg

Deg

'Mwo? Dia bicara apa?'

"sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu, Kyu?" mencoba berbicara seperti biasa, dan tetap memakan rotinya. Sungmin dengan berat hati harus menetralkan detakan jantungnya, yang berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"tentu saja sejak kemarin. Kau utuh milikku, selamanya" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dan mendekati Sungmin yang masih asyik memakan rotinya. Memeluk leher sungmin dari belakang.

"sesak, Kyu. Lepaskan aku" Dengan terpaksa Sungmin harus menghentikan makannya, dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar manis di lehernya.

"Shireoo,, aku tak ingin melepasmu Hyung Atau kau mau ku hukum lagi?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, di telinga Sungmin. Melepaskan perlahan syal yang terpasang indah di leher Sungmin.

"kembalikan syalku"

"Biarkan semua melihatnya, Hyung. Jangan melawanku, atau ku hukum kau pagi ini" Kyuhyun kembali menghujani ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher Sungmin.

"Akh,, Kyuh..,," Sungmin mendesah kembali, ketika Kyuhyun menghisap lehernya. Membuat tanda yang lebih jelas.

"kau menikmatinya, Hyung. Mendesahlah, itu berarti kita akan melanjutkannya lebih" Tubuh Sungmin menegang, dan Ia kembali ingat posisinya dengan Kyuhyun seperti apa.

'_Pabbo, kenapa aku menikmatinya lagi'_

"Aish,, cepatlepaskan, Kyu. Kita harus berangkat ke sekolah" dengan berat hati Kyuhyun harus melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kajja, kita pergi" Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya, dan tas Sungmin. Mengandeng tangan Sungmin agar tak terjatuh. Sungmin menurut, dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung,, Apakah sakit?" dengan raut wajah khawatir, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh"

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan waktu yang singkat, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di Seoul International High School. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi pusat perhatian dari para seluruh siswa dan siswi. Tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun cukup populer di sekolah ini. Tampan, pintar, dan tentu saja kaya. Banyak sekali yang menyukainya, entah itu yeoja ataupun namja. Tapi sangat di sayangkan Kyuhyun selalu bersikap acuh. Tak pernah sekali pun, Kyuhyun terlihat dekat dengan seseorang. Karena Kyuhyun selalu menutup dirinya, terkecuali jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Maka sifatnya kembali jahil. Tak seorangpun yang tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mengenal sejak kecil. Semua siswa hanya tahu, bahwa sungmin adalah fans Kyuhyun yang menggilainya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun mengerjainya, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tapi kini, semua siswa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

'_Aish,, kenapa semua melihatku?'_

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, dan terus berjalan ke kelas Sungmin tanpa mengindahkan pandaangan membunuh semua siswa yang tertuju pada Sungmin.

'pabbo, aku lupa dia populer. Aish,, pasti semua yang menyukainya memandangku aneh'

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Kembali ke kelasmu, aku bisa sendiri. Kelasku hanya beberapa lngkah lagi" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun pun kembali ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya.

'Kenapa sekarang aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya?'

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah,, kenapa dengan lehermu?" Seorang namja, yang termasuk sahabat Sungmin bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ah,, ini karena aku kedinginan semalam. Terlalu banyak berendam, dan lalu di digigit nyamuk. Makanya menjadi ungu seperti ini" Sungmin mencoba berbohong pada sahabatnya Lee Hyuk Jae. Tidak mungkin, Ia mengatakan ini adalah hasil karya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Aku kira kau melakukan making love" Ucapan Hyukie, benar-benar tepat sasaran. Membuat wajah Sungmin kembali memerah.

"Ahni,, kau selalu saja memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sudahlah, seongsang sudah datang" sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali memperhatikan guru yang ada di depannya. Sementara Hyukie, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Karena pertanyaannya masih belum di jawab dengan benar.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi, pertanda bahwa sudah datangnya jam istirahat.

"minnie-ah, ayo kita makan bersama" seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, berlesung pipit yang teramat s angat tampan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ah,, ne. Siwonie. Kajja " Siwon pun duduk di bangku sebelah sungmin.

"hyukie-ah, kajja. Kita makan bersama" Sungmin mengajak Hyuk yang membereskan bukunya.

"Ahni, aku akan makan di kantin saja Hyung. Kau dengan Siwon saja"

"baiklah" Hyukie pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon berdua di dalam kelas. Tentu saja, karena semua orang sedang berhamburan pergi ke kantin.

"Kau tidak bekal, Hyung?" Siwon membuka kotak bekalnya, yang Ia bawa. Namja ini memang sering membawa bekal dari rumah. Ia selalu berpikir, bahwa makanan di luar sana tidak higienis.

"Ahni,, aku tidak lapar. Kau makanlah"

'_Bagaimana aku mau buat bekal? Sarapanku saja di ganggu'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menelusuri koridor sekolah, dengan seringaian yang sangat terukir jelas di wajahnya.

'Aku kan mengajak Sungmin Hyung, makan bersama'

Dengan wajah yang masih ceria, Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Sampai Ia melihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk dengan seorang namja yang Ia ketahui sebagai ketua Osis sekolah ini. Kyuhyun pun mendekati ruang kelas Sungmin berada. Semakin dekat, dan melihat Sungmin dengan namja itu sedang menyantap makanannya.

"baiklah, kau mau mencoba makanan ku?" Siwon menawarkan sebuah sandwich yang Ia bawa pada Sungmin.

"Aniyo, kau makan saja. Aku tak lapar" tolak Sungmin halus. Tapi siwon tidak menggubris Sungmin. Dengan cepat, siwon memasukan sandwich yang Ia pegang kedalam mulut Sungmin.

"Ya ! Wonnieee" Sungmin menggerutu sebal, ketika sandwich itu masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha, makanlah. Kau pasti lapar" siwon mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin lembut, tanpa menyadari pandangan membunuh dari sepasang onyx yang memandang mereka.

"Aishh,, Sungmin Hyung" seorang namja berambut ikal,yang di ketahui bernama Kyuhyun, tanpa ragu langsung masuk ke dalam kelas Sungmin dan menatap garang Siwon.

"Ah,, Kyu.. Wae?" sungmin bertanya dengan sangat polos, ketika Kyuhyun hadir di hadapannya.

"Ya ! Sungmin, Hyung ikut aku!" Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin, dan menjauh dari Siwon yang tengah memandangnya sengit.

.

.

"Aish,, apoo Kyu. Apa yang kau mau?" Sungmin bertanya dengan heran, ketika Kyuhyun sudah menariknya ke atap sekolah.

"Ya ! Hyung jangan dekat dengan namja itu" Kyuhyun mencengkranm lengan sungmin, dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Wae? Dia temanku" Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dekat dengannya"

"Wae? Ken-,,Hmmmpptttt" ucapan sungmin harus terhenti ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya kasar.

**T.B.C**

Akhirnya chap ini bisa updet, takutnya kalo di update minggu depangak bisa. Gegara pasti nanti leppi _**di sita. ;_; **_

_**Review di tunggu yah untuk kelanjutan ff ini.**_

_**Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo yang udh review di chap 2. All reader, all guest, and all silent reader. Jangan jadi silent reader kalo bisa. Kalo bisa review, gampangkok. Mohon di maafkan jika banyak kekuranganyan di ff ini**_

_**Thanks for your Review.**_

_**Review again please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Astia Kishimoto

Title: My Pervert Evil

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and his parents. And this fict always be mine.

Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat membenci anak dari teman Oemma nya, yang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti Iblis di matanya. Harus dengan terpaksa satu rumah dengan anak evil itu- Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan kedeppan. Akankah Sungmin bertahan dalam kungkungan setan pervert itu? Lets Read

**WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL , Bahasa Maksa (?)**

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

And other pairing

a/n : sungjin di sini tetep jdi adik sungmin, walaupun eomma nya leeteuk/ demi apa ngawur/ ini NC lagi,, mudah-mudahan NC nya gak kecepetan lagi yah...

Happy Reading

.

.

"Akh,,, Kyuhhh...,,"Sungmin mendesah pelan, ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyapu semua yang ada dalam rongga hangatnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut, itulah yang membuat Sungmin nyaman dengan posisinyaa.

"Eungghh,, Kyuhh,," Sungmin melengguh pelan, ketika Kyuhyun terus menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saliva yang sudah tidak bisa di bendung, sudah membasahi dagu kedua insan ini. Tapi benar-benar tidak di perdulikan oleh mereka. Ciuman Kyuhyun benar-benar menuntut, bahkan bisa di bilang lebih.

"nghh,,..." Sungmin memukul pelan, dada bidang Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Ia sudah tidak kuat. Sungmin, sangat membutuhkan oksigen. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan hal itu, langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan terpaksa. Benang saliva sudah terlihat jelas, di sudut bibir Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

"Kau berniat membunuhku, Tuan Cho" Sungmin mendesis pelan, dan mencoba menjauhkan jaraknya antara Ia dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya menghukummu **Cho Sungmin**" Kyuhyun kembali mempersempit jarak mereka, dan memojokan sungmin pada dinding. Mempenjarakan Sungmin dengan lengannya, sehingga pergerakan Sungmin terkunci.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Sungmin membuang mukanya, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam pada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat jika Ia berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, Hyung. Lihat aku" Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Sungmin menatap onyx tajam yang begitu kelam milik Kyuhyun, tatapan Kyuhyun terasa sangat intens.

"Molla,, aku tak mengerti, Ap-Hmmpptt" Kembali bibir Sungmin di bungkam oleh Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat melumat bibir Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin dengan sangat ikhlas harus menikmati cumbuan memabukan Kyuhyun . lidah Kyuhyun yang memang lihai, sudah melesat masuk dalam rongga hangat Sungmin. Kembali menautkan lidah mereka, saling berperang di antara ciuman panas ini. Tentu saja, Sungmin tidak menolak. Terbukti Ia membalas ciuman panas Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, kini tangannya sudah melingkar manis di leher Kyuhyun. Suasana di atas atap ini terasa semakin panas bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Padahal angin, berhembus sangat kencang di tempat teratas gedung sekolah ini.

Hanya terdengar kecipak saliva, yang menghiasi suasana panas ini.

"nghh,.." Sungmin melengguh pelan, ketika tangan Kyuhyun, yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah membuka kemeja seragamnya dan memilin nipple Sungmin. Sehingga membuat sungmin menggeliat tak karuan.

"Euhmm, Kyuhhh.,,," Sungmin terus mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya, kala tangan Kyuhyun sedang asyik bergelirya di tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Penampilan Sungmin kali ini sudah berantak. Blazzer yang tadi Ia gunakan rapi, sudah lepas beserta kemeja yang Ia kenakan. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyadari penampilannya kali ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar ahli dalam hal seperti ini.

Ciuman Kyuhyun kini sudah pindah pada leher Sungmin. Kembali memberikan kiss mark, di leher putih itu. Menghisap dengan lembut leher Sungmin.

"eunghh,,," Entah sadar atau tidak, Sungmin kini menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk terus mencium lehernya. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan lehernya yang nanti akan banyak sekali bercak keunguan.

"Hyung, ternyata kau benar-benar menikmatinya" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif di telinga Sungmin dan mengulum telinga Sungmin dengan mulutnya.

"Ahnn,,, "

"Hyung, terima lah hukuman mu disini ne ! kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku yakin, kau menyukai hukuman ku"

'_**Mwo? Melakukannya disini? Yang benar saja? Ini atap seekolah. Lee Sungmin, sadarlah. Kau tidak boleh menikmati perlakuan lembutnya'**_

"Kyuhh,, Le-Lepaskanhn,, sshh,," Sungmin mendesah tak karuan, ketika juniornya yang sedari tadi menegang di belai lembut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Terimalah 'hukuman' mu, Hyung"

'_**oh, shit ! haruskah? Andwaee,, itu akan di ketahui semua orang'**_

"Ahnn,,, Ti-Tidak Kyu.." Sungmin mencoba menahan desahannya.

"Kau tak akan ku lepaskan, Hyung. Sebaiknya, kau terima hukuman mu di sini. Aku tak akan melakukan foreplay, Hyung. Jadi persiapkan dirimu" Kyuhyun kembali menahan Sungmin, dan dengan cepat membukan celana seragam, berserta zipper Sungmin.

"Andwae,, kita akan ketahuan Kyu" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Kyuhyun benar-benar serius.

"Tak akan, Hyung. Asalkan kau menahan desahan erotismu itu" Kyuhyun menyeringai licik, dan dengan cepat Ia sendiri juga membuka celana beserta zippernya. Mengeluarkan Little Cho yang sudah menegang, dan mengembung.

"Ya ! Kyu,-Hmpptt" Kyuhyun kembali menghajar bibir plum yang sudah bengkak itu. Tentu saja, sejak kemarin malam bibir Sungmin sudah di hajar habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja 7 ronde? Dan kini Sungmin kembali harus pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menciumanya dan akan menghajar holenya nanti.

'_**Ya Tuhan, aku mohon cepat selesaikan ini. Aku tak pernah membayangkan jika ada yang melihatnya'**_

Kyuhyun terus mencium bibir Sungmin, melumatnya dengan lembut. Tentu saja, itu membuat Sungmin terbuai akan cumbuan hangat itu. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun tengah bergelirya kembali kedaerah bawah Sungmin. Mengocok pelan junior Sungmin, yang sudah berkedut dari tadi.

"ashh,,-enghh" desahan Sungmin terkunci, tentu saja karena mulutnya masih di bungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun Ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior Sungmin, yang sebentar lagi akan cum. Sementara tangan kanannya, Ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tak jatuh.

"Akhhhh,, Kyuhhhhh,,-" dan untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengeluarkan cum-nya, yang kini sudah membasahi tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

Kini Ciuman Kyuhyun kini kembali berpindah ke leher Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Akh,, Kyuhh,, ouh,,shh" Belum sempat Sungmin bernafas dengan tenang, kini Ia kembali mendesah menikmati sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya, Hyung. Lebih baik, kita cepat selesaikan ini" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin menghadap ke arah dinding.

"Ta-Tapi-khh,, Akh...,," Sungmin melengguh pelan ketika ujung kepala _little Cho_ menyentuh holenya yang sudah berkedut minta di isi(?).

"Jika kau sakit, kau bisa menjambak rambutku Hyung. Dan jangan lupa tutup mulutmu dengan tanganmu, Hyung. Kalau tidak, kita akan ketahuan bercinta di sini" Kyuhyun berbisik lembut di telinga Sungmin, sambil sesekali menjilat telinga Sungmin. Yang membuat Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

"Akhh,, Kyuhh,, Dont tease mehhh,,,, ouh,, shh,,-" Sungmin tak bisa menahan desahannya, ketika Kyuhyun terus saja menggesekan juniornya di hole Sungmin.

"Tahan desahan mu, Hyung. Kau mau kita ketahuan? Aku bisa saja memberitahu semua siswa. Tinggal membukakan pintu itu" Kyuhyun tetap menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan tangannya, dan tangan satunya lagi menunjuk ke arah pintu atap ini yang memang TIDAK DIKUNCI.

"Akh,, ne.. cepatlah, jangan menggodaku Kyu,," Sungmin sedikit sebal dengan tingkkah Kyuhyun, sungguh Ia benar-benar horny berat kali ini.

"Baiklah, Jika itu mau mu, Hyung,," dan tanpa aba-aba dari Sungmin,-

*JLEB*

"Akkhhh,,," Sungmin menjerit kesakitan, ketika Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba memasukan _Little Cho _yang berukuran besar itu ke dalam hole sempitnya.

"Akhh,, A-Apooo Kyuu" Sungmin mencoba mencari benda apapun yang bisa IA gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, terus mencoba memasukan Little Cho sepenuhnya ke dalam sarangnya.

"A-Apoo,, Akhh" walaupun ini bukan yang pertama bagi Sungmin, tetap saja sakit. Padahal jika di ingat-ingat kemarin Ia sudah melakukan 7 ronde. Tapi tetap terasa menyakitkan bagi Sungmin.

"Jambak rambutku, Hyung" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, dan menghujani leher dan tengkuk Sungmin dengan ciumannya, mecoba menghilangkan rasa sakit Sungmin.

"Ahm,,mmppt" Junior Kyuhyun sudah tertanam Sempurna dalam hole Sungmin. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya Ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya dalam hole Sungmin. Hole sungmin memijat junior Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak sabar untuk bergerak.

"bergeraklah, Kyu. Dan selesaikan ini" Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, dan dengan cepat melakukan gerakan in-out nya.

"ouh,, ssshh, Kyuhh,,,Akh,," Sungmin mendesah tak karuan, ketika Kyuhyun kembali menghajar hole nya.

"Pelankahnn,, shh, suaramu Hyung" Kyuhyun terus mempercepat temponya, tangannya terus memegang tubuh Sungmin agar tak jatuh,

"assh,, kyuh,,, fasterhh,," Kali ini sungmin memelankan suaranya, sambil terus mendesah tak kuran.

"Akhh,,, Minhh,, sshhh" Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin dengan cepat. Tapi sayangnya, kegiatan ini harus terhenti ketika-,,

*Ceklek*

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang tengah masuk atap sekolah.

"Siapa disana? Apa ada orang?" sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat pelan, tetapi sangat jelas di telinga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengintrupsi keadaan mereka. Posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini ada di balik dinding dan tentu saja di pojok.

"Akhh,," Sungmin mendesah kala dengan sangat pelan kala Kyuhyun, tengah menemukan prostatnya.

"tutup mulutmu, Hyung. Jika tidak, dia akan tau apa yang tengah kita lakukan" Sungmin mengangguk patuh, dan menutup mulutnya ketika Kyuhyun terus menusuk prostatnya.

"Enghhmmpptt"

*Tap* Tap* Tap*

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan itu membuat Sungmin deg-degan karena takut. Tentu saja, Ia sangat takut kali ini. Bayangkan saja, kini Ia tengah bercinta dengan Seorang namja. Dan yang lebih parah permainan ini belum selesai.

"nghh,,"

"Siapa itu? Ada orangkah disini?" orang yang masuk itu, terus bertanya. Tapi sayang tak ada jaawaban. Justru yang menjawab hanya suara desahan.

"Hey,, siapa itu? Kenapa dari tadi terdengar suara aneh?" orang itu, membalikan tubuhnya setelah sedikit tidak yakin ada orang selain Ia sendiri di atap itu.

"shh,,ouh,," sungmin kembali menndesah dan ini cukup terdengar jelas. Bagaimana tidak, kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan keadaan, terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin. Menghajar G-Spot namja manis itu.

'_**Shitt,, bisakah kau berhenti sebentar Kyu'**_

"Diamlah, Hyung" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, dan tetap mempercepat temponya. Menyodok hole sungmin dengan sangat cepat.

'_**bagaimana aku harus diam, kalau kau mengerjai tubuhku. Semoga orang itu cepat pergi'**_

"Ada orangkah? Aneh sekali tempat ini" orang itu mencoba berfikir, sambil membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat kesekeliling.

"..."

"Mungkin tempat ini berhantu,, err,, lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini" orang itu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya.

*Brukk*

Suara Pintu tertutup, menandakan orang itu sudah pergi.

"Huffhhtt,, Akhhh,,,.." desahan lega, dan kenikmatan bersatu. Lega karena orang itu pergi, dan merasa nikmat ketika Kyuhyun terus menyodokan juniornya dan menghajar prostatnya berkali-kali.

"shhh,,, Hyungghh,," Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat sodokannya, tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior Sungmin yang masih menegang. Sepertinya Little Cho juga sudah mulai berkedut di dalam hole Sungmin.

'**Dia benar-benar gila. Cepatlah selesaikan ini'**

"Fashhhtter,, Kyuhh,, cepatlahhhnn ,, shhh" Sungmin terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya, bagaikan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari perutnya.

Kyuhyun, terus menyodokan juniornya dengan cepat, hole sungmin benar-benar memanjakan junior Kyuhyun.

"Akhh,, Kyuhhh,," Untuk kedua kali Sungmin cum, dan itu membuat Sungmin lega sementara Kyuhyun belum sekalipun.

"hah,, hah,, hah,,, selesaikan lah Kyu" sungmin mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah Jujur saja, kakinya sudah pegal berdiri dari tadi. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terus menggenjot tubuhnya,

"Akhh,, Aku datang Hyunghh,,," Kyuhyun menembakan sperma nya pada hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin lega.

"Lepaskan sekarang Kyu" Sungmin masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

"Aishh,, Hyung. Satu kali lagi, ne?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"ya ! Kyu,, masih tak puaskah? Aish,, cepat lepaskan, aku sudah lelah Kyu" dengan suara pelan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Arraseo,," dengan sangat tidak rela, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan Little Cho dalam hole Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun masih setia memegangi Sungmin, agar tidak terjatuh. Kyuhyun pun dengan sangat pelan, mendudukan Sungmin.

"A-Apoo" Sungmin kembali meringis kesakitan, ketika holenya menyentuh lantai.

"Mian, Hyung. Aku hilang kendali"

"Aku tau, dan cepatlah pakai celanamu. Dan benarkan semua pakaianku" Dengan perasaan kesal, dan malu Sungmin mencoba menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Asal kau tau saja, kau itu MILIK KU. Tidak ada yang boleh, mendekatimu selain aku" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut, dan dengan segera mengambil celananya dan memakainya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tampan kan, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah pakaiannya, sudah terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya.

"Ya ! Kyu,, pakaikan semua pakaian Kyu. Aku kedingiinan" Sungmin menatap sebal Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, Kini bagian bawahnya tak tertutupi apapun, dan kemeja Sungmin terpasang acak-acakan tak beraturan.

"Arraseo, Hyung. Mianhae" Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin, dan memakaikan celana Sungmin dengan sangat lembut. Jujur jantung sungmin, kembali berpacu sangat cepat.

"Hyung,, Kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan Siwon jelek itu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens, tapi tangannya tetap merapikan kemeja Sungmin, mengancingkannya dengan benar. Dan memasangkan blazzernya.

"Waeyo?" Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya, yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin memakannya lagi.

"Karena kau, MILIK CHO KYUHYUN. Tak ada yang boleh dekat denganmu selain aku" Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Sungmin. Menempelkan hidungnya, dengan hidung Sungmin. Sehingga nafasnya benar-benar sangat terasa.

"kau egois, Kyu"

"tak apa, asalkan kau tetap berada di sampingku, Hyung" Kyuhyun dengan cepat kilat mengecup bibir plum Sungmin sebentar.

"Ya ! Kyu !" Sungmin hendak protes, ketika Kyuhyun nencuri ciuman di bibirnya.

"Kajja, Hyung. Kita pulang saja" Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

"belum waktunya pulang, Kyu" Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau lupa siapa aku di sekolah ini?" Sungmin pun bungkam, Ia baru ingat bahwa saham sekolah ini hampir sepenuhnya milik keluarga Cho. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun bebas melakukan apapun.

"Arra" Sungmin mengangguk patuh, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sungguh Ia, sangat lelah.

T.B.C atau tamat nih?

Wkwkwk, NC nya gimana? Kkkk,,, tdinya gak akan publish mgg ini gegara lep bakal di sita gegara nilai abstrak. Tapi nyatanya gak jadi, gegera nilai aku gak trelalu abstrak.. wkwk

And last,, REVIEW PLEASE !

REVIEW KALIAN BISA MEMBUAT FF INI BISA DI UPDET DENGAN SANGAT KILAT.

JADI JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MEREVIEW. KARENA APALAH ARTINYA SEBUAH KARYA, TANPA ADA YANG MINAT. WKWK..

REVIEW PLEASE !

BIG THANKS AND BIG LOVE UNTUK YANG MERIVIEW DI CHAP 3 KAEMARIN...

JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO ALL. REVIEW KALIAN PENYEMANGATKU.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Astia Kishimoto

Title: My Pervert Evil

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and his parents. And this fict always be mine.

Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat membenci anak dari teman Oemma nya, yang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti Iblis di matanya. Harus dengan terpaksa satu rumah dengan anak evil itu- Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan kedeppan. Akankah Sungmin bertahan dalam kungkungan setan pervert itu? Lets Read

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL , Bahasa Maksa (?)

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

And other pairing

a/n: ini aku lanjut. Sebenernya ceritanya emang bakal panjang. Konfliknya emang disini. Kyu juga kan baru 2 hr tinggal di rumahnya ming. Oke deh...

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Drrtt... Drttt... Drttt...

Suara getaran itu, terdengar sangat jelas. Mengganggu seorang namja yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

Drttt..Drttt...

Getaran itu semakin terdegar sangat jelas, membuat namja tampan ini terusik. Tentu saja, Ia baru akan sampai di alam mimpinya. Kini harus kembali terjaga, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aishhh,, siapa yang berani menelponku tengah malam seperti ini? Benar-benar menyebalkan" dengan sangat berat hati, namja tampan itu- sebut saja Cho Kyuhyun. Mengambil I-phone nya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yoboseo" Dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran, Kyuhyun mengangkat telfon itu. Sungguh Ia ingin sekali kembali tidur.

'_Opppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,, ini aku Seohyun. Bogoshipoyooo Opaa'_ Suara yeoja, yang tengah membisingkan pendengar Cho Kyuhyun membuat namja yang setengah sadar itu, mencerna apa yang Ia dengar.

"..."

'_Oppa, apa kau tak mendengarku? Oppaa..'_

Suaran yeoja yang sangat dikenali Kyuhyun, kini terdengar kembali. Membuat Kyuhyun sadar, dengan siapa Ia berbicara.

"Seohyun?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ragu, hanya untuk memastikan.

'_ne, oppa. Kau pikir siapa lagi selain aku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu Oppa, besok aku sudah sampai di Korea. Aku akan kembali bersamamu lagi,Oppa. Kau pasti senang kan? Heechul Eomma sudah mengizinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku benar- benar beruntung mempunyai calon mertua sepertinya'_

"Kenapa kau kemari, hah? Aish,, kau mengangguku" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal dalam telfonnya.

'_Oppa, kau tak senang aku pulang? Lagi pula, aku akan bertemu denganmu kan? Seharusnya kau senang Oppa. Lagi pula pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, setelah Heechul eomma pulang kembali ke Korea'_ suara Seohyun kini terdengar lirih, mungkin kecewa. Walaupun niat yang sebenarnya bukan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

'**Tentu saja aku tidak suka, kau dekat-dekat dengan Minnie Hyung lagi, Seo. Dan apa itu pertunangna? Menyebalkan'**

"Arraseo, nanti aku akan menjemputmu" Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Jujur saja, Ia tidak terlalu serius mendengar ucapan pertunangan dari Seohyun. Walaupun benar tentu Kyuhyun akan menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi sepertinya, pertunangan ini bisa dijadikan senjata olehnya.

'_Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan juga dengan Sungmin Oppa.. Ah,, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Minnie oppa. Pasti dia terlihat sangat tampan. Apalagi nanti ketika aku pulang, aku akan serumah dengannya'_

"Mwooo? Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal dirumah Sungmin Hyung?"

'_Tentu saja, dari Heechul Eomma. Aku juga akan tinggal di rumah Sungmin Oppa, kan? Tenang saja, aku kan tetap bersamamu ini Oppa'_

"Tidak bisa, pokonya kau tidak boleh tinggal bersamaku dan Sungmin Hyung"

'_shireooo,, aku tetap akan tinggal dengan Sungmin Oppa. Baiklah jaljya, Kyu. Sampai nanti,'_

*Plippp*

Sambungan telefon pun tertutup. Menandakan bahwa Seohyun sudah menutupnya.

"Aishh,, menyebalkan. Kenapa yeoja jadi-jadian itu harus kembali? Aigoo,, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dekat-dekat dengan Minnie-ku. Sainganku kini bertambah dua orang, menyebalkan" Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. Membuat seseorang yang ada di sampingnya sedikit terganggu.

"Ya ! pelankan suaramu" Suara yang terdengar seperti membentak itu, namun terlihat sangat merdu di telinga Kyuhyun ini mampu menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi mengumpat tak jelas. Kyuhyun pun menatap namja yang ada di sampingnya, yang kembali tidur dengan pulas.

"Ming,, buka matamu dan lihat aku" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, dan berbisik pelan.

"..."

"Hyung,, ayolah. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu" Sungmin tetap tak bergeming, sepertinya masih menjelajahi alam mimpi. Sehingga suara Kyuhyun tak terdengar lagi.

"..."

"Hyung, Bangunlah ada hal gawat" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba membangunkan Sungmin. Tapi sekali lagi, Ia gagal.

"..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bangun, Hyung?" Kyuhyun pun terdiam, dan mencoba berpikir cara yang tepat untuk membangunkan Hyung nya itu.

"Ah,,, arra.. arraa,, sepertinya memang harus dengan cara itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dalam artian menyeringai. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Sungmin. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin yang sangat sempurna. Menyentuh setiap lekuk wajah Hyung yang Ia cintai.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna Hyung. Saranghanda Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Sungmin. Mengklaimnya dengan sempurna. Perlahan, bukan hanya menempelkan yang evil ini lakukan. Tetapi melumat bibir plum itu yang sedikit terbuka. Menghisap dan menggigit lembut bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Hingga membuat Sungmin menggeliat pelan.

"Eumpphhtt" Sungmin mendesah pelan, di sela-sela ciuman Kyuhyun. Wajahnya kini sudah merah padam. Karena membutuhkan sesuatu yang bernama oksigen. Sungmin pun perlahan membuka matanya. Jujur Ia benar-benar tak menemukan oksigen yang seharusnya ada disekelilingnya. Tetapi yang terlihat dari mata foxy nya itu, sesorang namja yang Ia kenal sebagai-Kyuhyun. Kini mencium bibirnya.

'_Pantas saja, aku kehabisan nafas'_

Sungmin pun mulai berontak, dan memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan berontakan Sungmin, kini melepaskan tautannya. Usahanya benar-benar berhasil.

"kkk-, akhirmya kau, bangun Hyung" dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"hah,, hah,, K-Kau be-benar-benar berniat membunuhku Kyu" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di ranjang itu, dan menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Mianhae, habisnya kau tak bangun Hyung"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan Kyu?" Sungmin pun bertanya sedikit penasaran. Jujur saja, Ia ingin melanjutkan penjelajahan di alam mimpinya.

"Kau tahu, Seohyun?" Sungmin pun mengangguk, tanda Ia memang tahu tentang Seohyun. Yeoja yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

"Dia akan pulang besok ke Seoul, Hyung. Eomma menyuruhnya untuk kesini, dan tinggal di rumahmu" Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget, sunngguh Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kau bercanda kan, Kyu? Kau tahu jika dia bertemu denganku, akulah yang diserang olehnya" Jujur Sungmin sangat takut, jika harus dekat dengan Seohyun. Bagaimana tidak, yeoja itu setiap bertemu dengan Sungmin pasti akan terus menempel dengannya.

"Aku serius, Hyung. Eomma yang menyuruhnya. Dan juga, eomma akan pulang satu minggu lagi, untuk mengurus pertunangan" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan serius, kata '**pertunangan'** sengaja Ia sebutkan, hanya ingin melihat reaksi Sungmin nantinya. Walaupun pertunangan itu benar, tapi tentu saja Ia akan menolaknya. Ini hanya sebagian rencana liciknya, untuk Sungmin.

"Pertunangan siapa, Kyu?" dengan sedikit rasa takut, Sungmin bertanya ragu. Entahlah, perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk.

"Aku dan Seohyun"

"A-Apa?" perdengaran Sungmin seperti tersumbat ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak, sungguh Ia tak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Ne, aku akanbertunangan dengan Seohyun" Kyuhyun kembali mengulang ucapanya. Melihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin. Sepertinya, rencananya benar-benar berhasil kali ini.

Kali ini bagaikan mendapatkan batu yang runtuh, dan listrik yang menghantam ulu hatinya. Sungmin hanya bisa diam, menahan apa yang ada di matanya, supaya tidak jatuh.

"Ah,," hanya itu, yang keluar dari bibir plumnya. Sungmin pun segera beranjak dari ranjang tidur.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" Kyuhyun yang kali ini terlihat sangat khawatir melihat perubahan sifat Sungmin. Tapi Ia tidak mungkin, menggagalkan rencananya. Ini masih awal dari permainanya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi Kyu" Sungmin pun segera beranjak dari kamarnya, dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandinya itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya.

'_Ada apa denganku? Bodoh, harusnya kau tak seperti ini Lee Sungmin. Kenapa terasa sangat sakit, ketika Ia mengucapkannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada ku? Kenapa sakit sekali? Hiks,, hiks,, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bisakah satu bulan ini, hanya ada aku dengannya. Tanpa harus ada orang lain? Kenapa waktu semakin sempit saja?'_

T.B.C

_**Big thanks untuk yang meriview di chap kemarin. Jeongmal gomawo readeer,, \('o')/**_

_**Tanpa review kalian, mungkin ff ini tak akan berjalan. Big Love for Reader.. :***_

_**And last Mind to review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Astia Kishimoto ( astia_morichan)

Title: My Pervert Evil

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and his parents. And this fict always be mine.

Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat membenci anak dari teman Oemma nya, yang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti Iblis di matanya. Harus dengan terpaksa satu rumah dengan anak evil itu- Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan kedeppan. Akankah Sungmin bertahan dalam kungkungan setan pervert itu? Lets Read

**WARNING: TYPO, OOC, ABAL , Bahasa Maksa (?)**

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

Cast tambahan : Seohyun – 4 minute

a/n: adakah yang nunggu lanjutan ini fict? Wkwkwk. Maap yah ini ff ngaret banget sumpah ._.v maap kalo ceritanya makin gaje. Aku aja kaga ngerti kenapa jdi begini ceritanya –" udah dah

Happy Reading

KyuMin Is Real

EnJOY!

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

''_Sungmin Oppa, ayo main dengan ku. Kau itu milik ku Minnie Oppa" seorang yeoja yang sangat manis itu kini berlari mengejar seorang namja manis yang terlihat ketakutan melihatnya._

"_Sungmin oppa, ayo kita bermain rumah-rumahan. Kau menjadi suaminya, dan aku akan menjadi istrimu" yeoja kecil itu berhasil mengejar namja manis itu- Sungmin kini tengah menggandengnya._

"_Ming Oppa, kajja. Sekarang kau harus berperan menjadi suami yang sudah pulang dari kerja" Yeoja itu- Seohyun menarik Sungmin dan mulai memperagakan gerakan orang dewasa yang sering orangtuanya lihatkan padanya._

"_Tidak mau, seo. Aku itu namja, aku tidak suka bermain seperti itu"Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Seohyun._

"_Ya! Oppa ! pokoknya kau harus bermain rumah-rumah bersama"_

"_Shireoo,, kau main saja sendiri" Sungmin mulai melangkah meninggalkan Seohyun. Baru saja Ia melangkahkan kakinya, seohyun kembali memotongnya_

"_Jika kau tak ingin bermain denganku, aku akan mematahkan robot-robotan kesayanganmu. Lihat ini Oppa, gundamu ada di tanganku. Aku bisa merusaknya loh" Ucapan seohyun membuat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berdecak sebal._

"_Aish,, jangan kau rusak robotku" Sungmin mencoba mengambil robot gundam itu, dari tangan Seohyun._

"_Shireooo,, jika kau mau ini kau harus bermain denganku" Seohyun mulai berlari menjauhi Sungmin, dan menyelamatkan gundam itu._

"_ya ! arraseo, aku bermain denganmu" Sungmin menggerutu kesal, sungguh Ia tidak ingin bermain dengan Seohyun. Yeoja ini, selalu mempunyai banyak cara supaya sungmin dapat mengikuti keinginannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ming, ayolah. Ikut dengan ku menjemputnya" Namja tampan itu- Kyuhyun terlihat seperti merajuk pada Sungmin yang tengah duduk manis di sofa empuknya.

"Shireo, aku tak ingin menjemputnya. Kau saja yang menjemputnya. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu untukmu" Sungmin terlihat tengah mengutak-atik remote Tv yang ada di tangannya. Menganti chanel tv berulang-ulang. Siapa tau dengan cara seperti itu akan menghilangkan bad mood nya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, Ming Hyung. Ikut aku menjemputnya" Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sofa bersama Sungmin. Menyandarkan kepalnya pada bahu Sungmin.

'_**Pokoknya aku harus membuat Sungmin Hyung ikut bersamaku. Rencanaku bisa-bisa gagal jika Ia tidak ikut menjemput seo. Kkkk~ pokoknya ini harus berhasil'**_

"Ya! Menjauh dari ku, Kyu. Cepat jemput seohyun sana. Heechul eomma, bisa marah padamu nanti" Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun malah memeluk Sungmin hingga Sungmin sudah ada dalam dekapan hangatnya. Menyelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun Memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat aliran darah Sungmin seperti berdesir. Jika sudah seperti ini, mungkin sungmin sudah tidak bisa menolak Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tidak mau, jika harus mengalami hal yang lebih dari pada ciuman ini.

"Ya! Arraseo, aku ikut denganmu" Dengan kesal Sungmin kembali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'_**Rencanaku berhasil, kkkk~ lihat saja nanti Ming Hyung. Akan ku pastikan kau benar-benar menyatakan perasaanmu padaku'**_

"Baiklah, Kajja" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ah~ betapa bahagianya Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun bermanja seperti ini .

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa~~~ Oppppaa, Ming Oppaaa jeongmal bogoshipoo" teriakan seorang yeoja terdengar sangat jelas. Yeoja itu- Seohyun kini berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat di hadapannya.

**Grreepp**

"Ming oppa, jeongmal bogoshipo. Ah~ aku sangat merindukanmu" Seohyun dengan cepat berlari memeluk Sungmin. Menelantarkan koper di tangannya.

"hmm, nado seohyun-ah" Sungmin mencoba tetap tersenyum pada Seohyun dan membalas pelukannya.

"Kau semakin terlihat sangat tampan Ming oppa. Aku menjadi semakin benar-benar menyukaimu. Mari kita menikah saja Ming oppa" Seohyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu, dan juga tatapan membunuh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

'_**Aisshh,, yeoja ini menyebalkan? Kenapa menjadi terbalik seperti ini'**_

"Ya ! lepaskan pelukanmu itu. Sungmin hyung tidak mau menikah dengan mu" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam melihat Seohyun memeluk Ming bunny nya itu kini menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya, dan memberikan death glare gratis yang membuat setiap orang takut melihatnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan Ming oppa, dia punyaku Kyu. Jangan menyentuhnya. Aishh, kenapa aku harus mempunyai calon suami seperti mu sih, Kyu? Ah~ Ming Oppa, sebaiknya kita kawin lari saja dan meninggalkan evil itu" Seohyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar terlepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau ingin membawa Ming Hyung pergi bersamamu"

"baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu kalau begitu. Ming oppa, kajja kita pulang"

"Pulang sana sendiri, sewa saja apartement. Jangan mengikutiku dengan Ming Hyung"

"Shireoo, kau saja yang pergi. Aku ingin bersama Sungmin Oppa" Dan terjadi lah tarik menarik lengan Sungmin di bandara itu. Membuat Sungmin jengah -,,-

"Ya ! kalian berdua, jangan membuatku malu di tempat umum. Aku pulang saja, jangan mengikutiku" Sungmin segera melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun dan seohyun dan mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ming Oppa, tunggu aku"

'_**Sial, rencanaku gagal gara-gara yeoja itu'**_

.

.

.

Braaakkk

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Seohyun berhasil membuat mood nya tambah buruk.

"Aishh, dia berisik sekali. Menyebalkan, harusnya seo tidak menggangguku" Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mencoba menghilangkan penatnya. Menutup matanya perlahan, berharap jika tidur Ia akan melupakan semuanya. Merilekskan semua pikirannya, dan Belum sempat mata foxynya tertutup sempurna,-

"Ming Oppaa, ayo kita main keluar. Pasti menyenangkan, hari ini cuacanya cerah. Kajja" Seohyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin, membuat Sungmin kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar teriakan khas Seohyun.

"Jangan mengganguku Seo. Kau pergi saja sendiri" Sungmin mencoba mengusir Seohyun dari kamar. Sungguh Ia ingin sekali tidur.

"Kau lelah, Oppa?"

"Ne, aku sangat lelah seo"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Kyu saja" Seohyun pun berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan kosong.

**Nyuuttt**

'_Sakit sekali, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Mungkin kah benar bahwa aku menyukainya? Aku tidak akan membiarkan Seohyun dekat dengan Kyuhyunku'_

.

.

.

"Kyu oppa, ayolah temani aku" Seohyun bergelayut manja pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan benda portabel miliknya.

"Sana, kau pergi saja sendiri jangan menggangguku" Kyuhyun mempause kegiatannya dan menatap garang Seohyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ayolah, temani aku" Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan memelas. Berharap Kyuhyun menemaninya.

'_**baiklah, aku akan mulai rencanaku lagi'**_

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan mengambil kunci mobilku" Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat meninggalkan Seohyun dan pergi ke kamar Sungmin.

'_**Pokoknya ini harus berhasil. Kkk~ kau pasti berhasil Cho'**_

**Ceklekk**

Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, kini terlihat Sungmin yang tengah terduduk di ranjang dengan menekuk lututnya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke kamarnya dengan tatapan foxy menghayutkan miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?"

"Mengantar Seohyun, dia ingin aku mengantarnya ke suatu tempat" Kyuhyun mengambil jaket berwarna putih dari dalam lemari dan memakainya. "Waeyo? "

"A-Aniyo, tak apa" sungmin menundukan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Entah lah, Ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi" Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat raut wajah kecewa Sungmin. Rencananya benar-benar berhasil kali ini.

"T-Tungu" Cegah Sungmin dan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan cepat berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sangat ingin memeluk namja manis di hadapannya ini. Apalagi dengan rona merah yang tengah menghiasi wajahnya, dan bibir plum yang sangat menggooda itu.

"Kyuu"

"Hm?"

"..."

"Kau ingin bicara apa Hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Ja-jangan pergi dengannya, kau harus tetap bersamaku" Dengan penuh keberanian, akhirnya Sungmin dapat mengucapkannya. Lidahnya sungguh sulit sekali mengatakan itu. Sungmin menggenggam erat lengan Kyuhyun, menghalanginya agarnya tidak melangkah keluar kamar.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang akan menemaninya, Ming"

"Tidak boleh, kau jangan bersamanya. Aku benci jika kau bersama Seohyun nanti"

"Aku bahkan belum bersamanya dari tadi, Ming. Bahkan sejak Ia pulang, seohyun selalu dekat denganmu. Maka dari itu, aku harus menemaninya"

"Ya ! Kyu, pokoknya tidak boleh. Aku bilang tidak boleh Kyu !"

"Wae? Katakan alasanmu?" Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum setan ketika melihat Sungmin yang kini terpojok.

'_**kkkk~ rencanamu berhasil Kyu ! kau hebat ! lebih baik, aku menikmati permainan ini'**_

"A-Aku,, Aishh,, A-Aku,, Ya ! pokonya aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya" Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Katakan dengan jelas, aku tak mengerti Ming" Nafas Kyuhyun kini sudah sangat terasa di permukaan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, menjijitkan tubuh mungilnya, agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

"kau tahu maksudku Cho Kyuhyun"

**Glekk**

Kyuhyun menahan salivanya kuat-kuat. Sungguh, bibir Sungmin sangat menggoda di jarak sedekat ini.

'_**Bertahanlah Cho !jangan tergoda, kau harus nikmati permainan ini'**_

"Aku tak mengerti, hyung. Jelaskan lebih detail. Cepatlah, aku su-," Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kini sesuatu yang lembut dan sedari tadi menggodanya sudah menempel di bibirnya.

**Cuuppp**

Yah, Sungmin nekat mencium Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin nekat melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Menghisap dan digigitnya bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun diam, tidak membalas lumatan Sungmin. Membiarkan Sungmin bermain sendiri dengan bibirnya.

Sungmin menghisap Kuat bibir Kyuhyun, dan mulai memasukan lidahnya dalam rongga hangat milik Kyuhyun. Mengabsen semuanya yang ada di sana. Mencoba untuk mengajak lidah Kyuhyun menari bersamanya.

"nghhh,," Sungmin melengguh akibat ulahnya sendiri, tangannya kini sudah melingkar manis di leher Kyuhyun. Semekan Menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun supaya dapat memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai terhayut oleh ciuman Sungmin. Ia tidak membalas ciumannya Sungmin. Tapi tangannya yang nakal, mulai masuk ke dalam kaos yang di pakai Sungmin. Mencari titik sensitive Sungmin.

"eughhh" Sungmin kembali mengerang kecil dalam ciumannya ketika Kyuhyun memilin nipple nya. Karena tidak tega, akhirnya Kyuhyun membalas lumatan Sungmin. Lidahnya kini sudah berdansa dengan lidah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Kecipak saliva terdengar di kamar itu. Membuat ruangan bernuansa pink ini terasa semakin panas akibat ulah KyuMin.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus memainkan nipple Sungmin. Membuat namja manis ini menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Setelah puas dengan bibir plum Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pangutannya. Menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Akhhh,, kyuhh,," Sungmin kembali mendesah, ketika Kyuhyun menguhujami leher Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Membuat banyak tanda di leher Sungmin.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Ming" setelah membuat satu tanda yang jelas di leher mulus Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Sungmin dengan onyx tajamnya.

"N-Ne, aku mencintaimu Kyu" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Sungmin" Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun pun menggendong sungmin ala bridal style. Membaringkan sungmin perlahan di ranjangnya.

"Ya ! kau mau apa Kyu?" Sungmin menatap ngeri Kyuhyun. ketika Kyuhyun sudah menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu Chagiyyaaa"

"Ya ! tidak bol,,Hmmmpptt,," Bibir Sungmin kini telah di bungkam lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melumatnya kasar, tapi sangat terasa lembut ketika lidahnaya yang memang lihai Sudah mengeksplorasi yang ada dalam gua hangat Sungmin. Mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk berperang.

Suasana di kamar ini benar-benar sudah terasa sangat panas. Kyuhyun satu persatu mulai merobek kaos yang sungmin kenakan. Hingga kini tubuh bagian atas Sungmin sudah terekspos. Bahkan Sungmin sudah tidak menyadari ketika kausnya dirobek paksa oleh Kyuhyun. -_-

Ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun ke dua tonjolan sensitive milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengulum nipple Sungmin, dan menggigitnya pelan. Membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan.

"eunghh,, kyuhh,,,," Kyuhyun terus melakukan kegiatannya pada nipple Sungmin, datu tangannya yang menganggur mulai mengerjai nipple sebelah kiri Sungmin.

**Tookk~ Tookkk**

Suara pintu terdengar di ketuk dari luar.

"_Oppa, kau di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali sih?"_ Suara seohyun terdengar dari luar kamar Sungmin.

"nghhhh" Sungmin melengguh ketika Kyuhyun sudah menghisap nipple nya. Mereka benar-benar tidak menggubris ketukan pintu Seohyun dari luar. Benar-benar asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"_eh? Kenapa ada suara aneh yah? Oppa kau di dalam? Aku buka yah Oppa?"_

"eunnghh,,, akhhhh" Sungmin kembali melengguh nikmat ketika suara ketukan pintu dan teriakan seohyun terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Berhenti,, eughh kyuhhh,, dia akan tahu mengetahuinya,,"

"_Oppa, aku buka ne?"_

**Cekllekkkk**

"..."

T.B.C

Tubicon yah,,, wkwkwk /ditimpuk/

Apa yang terjadi hayo? Ayo tebak.. ketauan gk yah tuh kyumin sama si seo ._.

Kkk~ maap yah gaje,,, /kabur naik jetpack bareng Ming/

Tadinya sih gak akan di post disini, tp yah karena banyak yg minta post ff iini di ffn saya post deh..

Review juseyo

Dont be silent reader.

Jujur saya suka males kalo liat viewer banyak tpi review diikit. Ke aku nya jd males buat lanjutin fictnya. Apalagi kalo liburan kaya gini. Bisa aja aku update cepet.


End file.
